


Bubby Wants a Race Car Bed

by emotimmyturner



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life But The AI Is Self-Aware, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self-Aware, half life but the ai is self aware
Genre: Bubby likes cars that’s why they turned into one, M/M, also background Tommy/Darnold if you squint, even the GMAN knew they just kept him out of the loop lmao, everyone knew they were married except gordon, short fluffy one shot to go in between my angst fic, somewhat crack?, they/them pronouns for bubby in this bc I said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotimmyturner/pseuds/emotimmyturner
Summary: Harold P Coomer is rarely surprised by much anymore. After working for Black Mesa for so long, he rarely ever gets more than slightly confused. And even that’s a rarity.Of course, when you’re married to The Ultimate Lifeform, your entire life is full of uncertainty.
Relationships: Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Bubby Wants a Race Car Bed

Harold P Coomer was rarely surprised by much anymore. He had been working at Black Mesa for around 50 years, so rarely did anything ever miff him anymore.

So he was shocked to hear Bubby say that they wanted to get a race car bedframe for the both of them. So surprised, in fact, that he asked them to repeat themselves.

”I said I wanted a Race Car bed, Harold.”  
  


They took another sip of their drink before continuing.

”Ive never had a proper bed before, considering I lived almost my entire existence either in a damn tube or in the dorms in Black Mesa. You know I have a fondness for space, but I also really like cars. So I want a race car bed.”

Harold nodded his head in understanding. “So is that why you turned into a car near the end there, dear?”

”...possibly.” Bubby said, turning their head away to hide their embarrassment. Dr. Coomer has known them long enough to read their emotional reactions like a book.

”And is that also why you drove that car when we were trying to escape?” He said, this time in a more teasing tone.

”Now you’re just fishing.” They replied, in mock annoyance.

Dr. Coomer set down his glass of (“Hot Gatorade!” Tommy had said, handing it to him. “Darnold said it’s a new flavor, it’s supposed to be really spicy!” (Thankfully, Dr. Coomer had liked spicy foods. Bubby had not been so lucky.))

”Well, Bubby my dear, we shall go fetch ourselves a race car bed frame! The best one there is!”

Bubby smiled gratefully. “Thank you, Harold. I love you.”

”I love you too, Bubby.”

—-

Later that night, cuddled together in their new bed (with a baby blue race car bed frame picked out by Bubby!) Dr. Coomer was content, happy to know that even after all these years Bubby would continue to surprise him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this short little one shot, I love these crazy grandpas with all my heart :)  
> Also I wrote this on my phone that I based off a small idea that I originally wrote with pen and paper, so I hope the grammar isn’t too shit lol


End file.
